15th century in literature
See also: 15th century in poetry, 14th century in literature, other events of the 15th century, 16th century in literature, list of years in literature. __TOC__ Events * 1454 - Johann Gutenberg prints the Gutenberg Bible * 1478 - The Ranworth Antiphoner is presented to St Helen's Church, Ranworth. New books *1410 **Thomas Occleve - The Regement of Princes *1413 **Edward of Norwich, 2nd Duke of York - The Master of Game *1420 **John Lydgate - The Siege of Thebes *1429 **Leone Battista Alberti - Amator *1434 **Treatise on the Barbarian Kingdoms on the Western Oceans (China). *1436 **The Marvels discovered by the boat bound for the Galaxy (China). *1450 **Reginald Pecock - Represser of over-much weeting blaming of the Clergie *1453 **Antoine de la Sale - Petit Jehan de Saintre *1461 **François Villon - Grand Testament *1473 **Sir John Fortescue - The Governaunce of England *1477 **''History of Jason, a translation from the French of Raoul Le Fèvre by William Caxton, begins large printed book publication in England, in or about this year; in the previous two years Caxton has been publishing English books from Bruges *1479 **Rodolphus Agricola - ''De inventione dialectica *1482 **Mosen Diego de Valera - Cronica valeriana! *1485 **Joseph Albo - Sefer ha-Ikkarim (written before 1444) **Sir Thomas Malory - Le Morte d'Arthur *1486 **Dame Juliana Berners - The Boke of Saint Albans **Giovanni Pico della Mirandola - Oration of the Dignity of Man *1487 **Niccolò da Correggio - Fabula di Cefalo *1489 **Marsilio Ficino - De vita libri tres (Three Books on Life) *1490 **Joanot Martorell and Martí Joan de Galba - Tirant lo Blanc *1493 **Giuliano Dati - Lettera delle isole novamente trovata, a translation into verse of a letter from Christopher Columbus to Ferdinand of Spain, regarding Columbus' first exploratory voyage across the Atlantic in 1492 *1496 **Isaac Abrabanel - Ma'yene ha-Yeshu'ah *1498 **Polydore Vergil - Adagia *1499 **Thomas of Erfurt (mistakenly ascribed to Duns Scotus) - De Modis Significandi printed (written in early 14th century) **Niccolò Machiavelli - Discorso sopra le cose di Pisa **Fernando de Rojas - Comedia de Calisto y Melibea, better known as La Celestina **Polydore Vergil - De inventoribus rerum New drama * 1470 - probable date of composition of Mankind Births * 1406 - Matteo Palmieri, Florentine humanist and historian (d. 1475) * 1413 - Giosafat Barbaro (d.1494) * 1453 - Ermolao Barbaro (d. 1493) * c. 1460 - John Skelton (d. 1529), English poet * 1485 - Hanibal Lucić, Croatian poet and playwright (d. 1553) Deaths * c. 1426 - John Audelay * 1451 - John Lydgate * 1454 - Francesco Barbaro * 1471 - Sir Thomas Malory * 1475 - Matteo Palmieri * 1486 - Margareta Clausdotter * c. 1490 - Lewys Glyn Cothi * 1493 - Ermolao Barbaro (b. 1453) * 1494 - Giosafat Barbaro (b. 1413) See also * 15th century in poetry * Chaucer's influence on fifteenth-century Scottish literature fr:Littérature du XVe siècle pl:XV wiek - literatura Literature Category:15th-century books Category:Renaissance literature Category:History of literature